


Знакомый незнакомец

by Jxopa_la_komentiston_Cxerdantsev



Category: Football RPF, След | Trace (TV)
Genre: FES - Freeform, Federal Expert Service, Gen, Humor, M/M, tv, Попаданцы, Сборная России по футболу, ФЭС, Федеральная Экспертная Служба
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxopa_la_komentiston_Cxerdantsev/pseuds/Jxopa_la_komentiston_Cxerdantsev
Summary: Да, так. Попытка обосновать невнятную игру Смолова на этом ЧМ.





	1. Знакомый незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на Фикбуке - https://www.wattpad.com/user/JxopaCxerdanceva
> 
> Эта же работа на Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/155361352-%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B%D0%B9-%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%86

\- С другой стороны консультация с широким активом представляет собой интересный эксперимент проверки дальнейших направлений развития. Равным образом рамки и место обучения кадров способствует подготовки и реализации существенных финансовых и административных условий, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего заговорил Майский, сидя в буфете. На на него тут же уставились четыре пары глаз. 

Котов осмелился спросить:   
\- Серёжа, ты ебанулся?! - но это, наверное безуспешно, так как Майский не реагировал, а потом резко замолчал. Тут встрял Шустов, до этого читающий книгу:

\- Не, Ко-о-ость! Его точно в больницу надо! - заговорил он. - Видимо, его сильно приложили, а потом ещё... этот мяч...

Котов всплеснул руками, продолжая ими жестикулировать:  
\- Ну, Игорь, смешно же! - нервно улыбнулся он. - Нахрена Майский начал пинать этот мяч?..и...

\- И... - опять протянул Майский, приложив ложку к затылку.

Игорь с тревогой пожевал палец:  
\- И... Он не реагировал на своё имя!

Капитан полиции, ну, тот, который Котов Константин Сергеевич, "интеллигент в третьем поколении", аж подавился слюной от догадки:  
\- Как будто не он вовсе! - глаз капитана продолжал дёргаться, косясь больше, на лице была кривая улыбка. Улыбка сползла: - Даже страшно.

Майский опять "ожил":   
\- Значимость этих проблем настолько очевидна, что консультация с широким активом играет важную роль в формировании существенных финансовых и административных условий... - но был перебит Шустовым.

\- И что, Сергей?! - почти заорал баллист-трассолог, но испугал лишь тараканов на полке, а Майский посмотрел так безучастно, как будто звали не его, продолжил. - Равным образом дальнейшее развитие различных форм деятельности позволяет оценить значение систем массового участия. С другой стороны новая модель организационной деятельности требуют от нас анализа позиций, занимаемых участниками в отношении поставленных задач...

Шустов пытается крикнуть, но у Котова крик всегда лучше, капитан передаёт "эстафету" младшему товарищу:  
\- КАК ЗВАЛИ ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМОГО ПО ПРОШЛОМУ ДЕЛУ?! ОТВЕЧАЙ! - бедный майор от такого аж подпрыгивает и тихо блея себе поднос, словно он впервые оказался в этом месте, не веря в происходящее... Встаёт. Говорит.

\- Не... знаю...

\- А ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМОЙ?!

\- Не... знаю...

\- Блять! - хватается за голову Котов. - Слушай сюда! Фёдор! ЕГО. ЗВАЛИ. ФЁДОР! - Константин опускается на стул очень уставший, а Игорь успел заметить проблеск в глазах Сергея, а Сергея ли?

\- Ну...а её? - заторможено проговорил Майский.

\- Кого?! - хором сказали офицеры.

\- Подозреваемый...ой... 

\- ДА, НЕ БЫЛО. НИКАКОЙ. ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМОЙ! - орёт уже Шустов!

\- Был только... ФЁДОР! - вторит ему Котов.

Тут "Майский" вскидывает голову, на манер того, будто отзывается на имя и смотрит в глаза парням. И говорит:

\- А? - потом хватается за голову, морщится от боли и улыбается, но как-то не "по-майсковски", озирается и говорит ошарашенно (но, уверенно, а не как тормоз): - Где я?! - бубнит под нос, еле слышно - Чтоб этого Черчесова, Дзюбу, Фернандеса и дебила-Головина. Шутники!..

Фэсовцы тихо охуевали, переглянулись, но промолчали. Хрень. Какая-то дурацкая хрень.  
"Майский" поднялся, голова болела, но уже не теми отрывками памяти, какая-то погоня, стрельба, футбол.

\- Мужики, - спросил он. - Вы кто?!

Фэсовцы опять переглянусь:  
\- Ты, что Серёг?! - но "Серёга" не реагирует. Шустов догадывается: - Как тебя зовут?

"Майский" незамедлительно отвечает:  
\- Фёдор.

Котов, чтобы не сойти с ума в такой ситуации, спрашивает:   
\- Ага, - опять называя его Серёгой, - Серёга, ты скажи ещё, что ты Фёдор Смолов! - и начал истерически ржать.

Но, к всеобщему удивлению, их "коллега" не оценил шутки, и с совершенно уверенно сказал, даже зло: - А я и есть - ФЁДОР СМОЛОВ! - его крик отразился от стен!

Никто не заметил, что в комнату уже давно зашли другие ФЭСовцы.

\- Майский, ты совсем куку, что ли? - ошарашенно спросил Круглов. - Что за балаган! - сегодня он был за главного.

Но, мужчина опять не оценил этого, и, даже обидевшись спросил:   
\- Почему вы так со мной РАЗГОВАРИВАЕТЕ?! - отчеканил он. - Я что на себя не похож... - тут он догадывается посмотреть на "свои" руки, и его уверенный тон сменяется удивлением. Даже челюсть отвисает. - Что это, блять?! - молча подзывает к себе первую попавшуюся женщину, ею оказалась Валя, и жестами просит зеркало, так как дар речи напрочь пропасть, да успел. Валя молча достаёт зеркало из сумочки и передаёт "Майскому".

Пауза.

Только единственный возглас "Смолайского": - Я, что помер нахуй?! Кто это?!

За спиной тихо перешёптывались о вероятности такого, что Сергей не помнит ничего, а Валя пожимает плечами. Этого, мол, никак не проверить. Тут Холодова посещает догадка,и он шепчет на ухо Тихонову: - Ваня, есть способ! У меня есть автограф настоящего Смолова, понимаешь...

\- И что?

\- Как и что?! - возмущается Андрей. - Надо попросить расписаться этого "Смолайского", а потом сравнить.

\- Зачем?

\- Блять! - почти закричал Холодов. - Если ЭТО настоящий Смолов, то подпись будет оригинальная, понимаешь.

Тихонов покосился на друга с опаской:  
\- Ты в своём уме? Ты думаешь, что такое возможно?

\- Некоторые реакции очень трудно подделать. И ещё удар был не такой сильный, чтобы так забыть.

\- Ладно.

К их мышиной возне прислушались и другие, которые не пойми как там оказались, ибо ор был знатный, даже пауки сбежались: позырить на этот цирк "Шапито". А вот Смолов как раз не слышал, он ковырял лёд в холодильнике, не зная сам, зачем он это делает, а потом отгрыз кусочек холодного лакомства; видимо годы лишений и тренировок окончательно подкосили - хочется чего-нить прикольного, как в детстве. Андрей осмелился подойти и спросить:

\- А можно вас просить... - спросил было он, но Фёдор быстро его перебил.

\- Давай на ты. Просто Фёдор. Федя, - и улыбнулся, точно, "по-смоловски". Тихонов про себя выдохнул: "Такое подделать невозможно". - А тебя как?

\- Я Андрей, эксперт в лаборатории...это мой друг - хакер, - он показал на Ивана. - Федь, а можешь мне автограф оставить?

\- Ты мой большой поклонник? - засмеялся футболист (в образе рокера), постоянно сбрасывая волосы с лица: носить такой хаер ему, видимо, было непривычно - не Кавани: хотя хотел бы так играть, как этот шустрый уругваец!

\- Нет, у меня есть такой же, только...

\- Тогда...а понял! - подмигнул ему Фёдор.

\- Да, они все думают, что ты, то есть майор Майский, прикалывается над нами, мало ли...


	2. Это всего лишь тренировочка... без паники, пацаны!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За три часа до событий первой главы.

Тренировка сборной проходила в штатном режиме: до старта чемпионата (весьма долгожданного, кстати, своего) оставалось всего несколько дней; игроки были более или менее веселы, немного сдержаны и собраны, но паники - как таковой, в чистом виде - не возникало...

Это, скорее всего, передавался настрой Станислава Саламовича, ну и "домашних стен", правда негатив от "сраных блоггеров" (по меткому и правильному выражению Георгия Черданцева, весьма небезызвестного), несколько досаждал, - пёс с ним! Игра покажет: кто и где ~~срал~~...ой, был прав!

Настрой настроем, это, как в нашей стране водится, в ответственный момент - само собой: но от приколов никто из "сборников" уходить не стал. На поле царил, если не хаос, то изподтишковое веселье - заводил Дзюба, куда ж без него, поддерживал Смолов; Черышев, делая вид, что он вообще автобус (кстати, он однажды рассказал прикол про автобус- перронный автобус в аэропорту, и сам же изобразил его), добавлял огня, а Черчесов, хоть и отчитывал их, порой и сам разбивал бесконечные споры, смеясь одними глазами и усами, успевая при этом раздавать"тумаков". А споры были разные-разные, вплоть до того, кто сможет первый научить Марио скороговорке "о выдрах в гетрах" - не каждый носитель с этим справится.

Только молодёжь, вроде Зобнина и Головина была предельно собрана, как на игре - надо было постоянно доказывать, что они лучшие, вдруг в их нескончаемой Родине найдётся кто-то, кто моложе и сможет их заменить... В это верится очень слабо, но парни, почему-то, вбили эту дурь себе в башку, продолжая упорно работать, однако Игнашевич с Фернандесом достали и их! Какая муха укусила этих защитников? Может "бразильская неизвестная"?

Головин, после удачнейшей подколки Игнашевича - упал на землю и начал хохотать, вспоминая как Игнашевич подбежал к нему, когда он (Головин) отрабатывал пас с неудобной ноги, и Сергей на манер "Кан-кана" начал плясать, напевая "...мало Головин", и унёсся таким же макаром обратно. Головин, продолжая ржать, словно укурившийся, вытер слёзы и поднялся с газона, жестом подозвал Зобнина (тихонечко хихикнувшего) и для надёжности оглянулся по сторонам. А на другом стороне поля закончили свои задания приколисты - Марио и Сергей.

\- Тебе чего? - как бы невзначай, шёпотом спросил Роман у Александра, делая вид, что просто пробегает мимо.

\- Да, так...ничего, -так же тихо ответил Головин. - Хочу Марика с Серёгой проучить, -заговорщицки заговорил он, хотя ещё тише потом добавил, - Э-э-э, такого проучишь...

Зобнин хотел был засменяться, но глядя в серьёзные глаза Головина, осёкся.  
\- Интересно... - начал было говорить он (ему действительно было интересно, чего такого может устроить молодой Сашка - против ветерана сборной), но договорить Романыч не успел - его с ног сбил, невесть откуда появившийся Смолов, на что-то там поспоривший с Дзюбой, как и всегда...

Первые секунды Зобнин, наверное провел в отключке, а, когда очнулся, то услышал топот торопливых ног, скорее всего, врачи, подумал было он, пытаясь подняться; и действительно с другого конца поля к ним бежала целая бригада медиков ("Неужели всё так серьёзно" - ужаснулся Роман), даже сам Черчесов, который погрозил было Дзюбе, но грозить было некому, потому что, по неизвестной физике причине - Дзюба каким-то образом очутился за спиной Станислава Саламовича. Мистика, блин. И сам же помог Зобнину подняться.

\- Артём! - рявкнул Акинфеев, из-за спины Дзюбы, что тот даже перекрестился. - Ты, что совсем не дружишь с головой, да?

\- Я... - начал было оправдываться Артём.

\- Головка от хуя! - закончил вратарь, и на правах капитана команды поинтересовался у Зобнина, который выглядел слегка помятым. - Ром, ты как? - Игорь осмотрел его голову, не находя видимых повреждений, заглядывая защитнику в глаза.

\- Нормально... пойдёт, - махнул рукой Зобнин, в сторону валяющегося Фёдора, над которым стояли медики, - А, вот, он - не знаю!

Кстати, Смолов так с поля и не поднялся, и вообще не приходил в себя; правда дышал, у него был пульс, временами даже дёргался, но, все его телодвижения были каким-то "нефутбольными", не его, словно Федя во сне гонялся за кем-то! Фантасмагория какая-то!

Игроки стояли и тихо переглядывались, врачи пытались что-то сделать, да "в топку" всё, тщетно, будто на МКС улетел (но обещал вернуться, как же); пошла шестая минута, тут у Акинфеева сдали нервы: он порывается, наклоняется, хватает Смолова за плечи и хорошенько трясёт, как тряпичную куклу и по имени звать не стал - всё равно не отзывается! Станислав Саламович вдруг заволновался:

\- Ты смотри, не урони мне его тут... - неожиданно неуверенно для всех, и для самого себя, сказал главный тренер. Несколько удивлённых взглядов пересеклись на мгновение, особенно ярко мелькнула испуганная искра в глазах Зобнина, быстро погасла и никто не заметил, собственно, кроме капитана с тренером.

А Смолов таки очнулся, но был очень плох, он, чуть стоя на ногах, что-то невнятно мыча, с диким трудом разлеплял глаза, и, точно он впервые очутился на тренировке, удивленно озирался. Кто-то из "сборников" мог поклясться, что слышал его фразу: "Котов долбоёб... Какой же Котов долбоёб! И Шустов туда же...", многих это озадачило: "Кто такие эти Шустов с Котовым?", "И откуда Федя их знает?", "Да, сильно же у него мозги отшибло, хотя удар был несильный...хм...", только Марио Фернандес ничего не понял из сказанного, но даже его озадачило такое поведение товарища по команде.

Акинфеев с беспокойством в глазах, но стоявшему рядом Дзюбе показалось, что почти с нежностью, спросил:  
\- Федя, ты как? - но Федя был глух, как тетерев, молча и удивлённо смотря на Игоря, словно он болельщик, увидевший звезду. Оступился, снова свалился, поднялся, но уже самостоятельно; осторожно ступил, можно подумать, что тело не его: какие-то слишком размашистые движения. Опять упал, лежит на газоне и морщится, стонет; опять поднялся, потер лоб рукой - начал рассматривать свою руку...пошарил по шортам, как бы ища сигареты...завис... Окончательно завис.

Черчесов пробормотал, почти обречённо: - Походу финиш! - махнул рукой, окликая Игнашевича, - Серёга, иди сюда! Тебе, всё равно делать нечего! - к всеобщему удивлению Смолов дёрнулся, обернулся на главного тренера, глядя на него во все глаза.

А Серёга подошёл к Феде, положил руку на плечо:  
\- Федь, ну хватит придуриваться! - устало сказал Игнашевич, все мысленно его поддержали (те, кто остались стоять рядом), но один из врачей вступил в полемику.

\- Неа, он точно не придуривается... - задумался, - хотя я не понимаю, ведь удар-то был несильный?

\- Может, триггер зацепили? - Сумничал кто-то из команды.

\- Ну, вы, ребята, и даёте! - засмеялся врач. - Врачи часто мучаются: поди попробуй найди этот триггер!

Тот самый кто-то, а точнее Алексей Миранчук, сказал: - Не факт! - подняв палец. - Для того, чтобы порвать связки достаточно оступиться! Кстати, Михаэль Шумахер всего лишь об маленький камушек зацепился, а теперь о нём - ни слуху, ни духу!

Врач хмыкнул:  
\- Тоже верно. Хотя с другой стороны...

Тут и Смолов ожил, начал что-то говорить:  
\- С другой стороны консультация с широким активом представляет собой интересный эксперимент проверки дальнейших направлений развития. Равным образом рамки и место обучения кадров способствует подготовки и реализации существенных финансовых и административных условий, - протараторил он, вроде того, если бы сдавал экзамен по экономике. 

Кое-то был более или менее силен в экономике, поэтому, после некоторого обдумывания эта фраза показалась, ну, что ли логичной. Хотя, логичным этот "рояль в кустах" ни разу не был! Ну, с какого перепуга, футболист на тренировке будет нести подобную херню. Теперь, кажется, замкнуло и самого Черчесова - главный тренер ни с того улыбнулся, качнул головой и завис.

Тишина стояла такая, будто тут кого-то хоронили. Некоторые зрители уже успели разойтись, оставались только Черчесов, Акинфеев, Смолов, Дзюба и трое врачей, на случай, если Федя что-нибудь выкинет.

\- Чёрт! - встрепенулся Дзюба, подскакивая как ужаленный.

\- Ты чего мне в ухо-то? - возмутился Акинфеев.

\- Да... как тебе сказать, - смутился Дзюба, - блохи за яйца кусают! Гады! Бегают тут всякие кошаки...

Акинфеев начал смеяться, потом начали смеяться все, кроме Смолова, видимо, решившего изображать статую:  
\- Лучше, Артём, они тебе мозги укусили! - не мог никак успокоиться Игорь. - Вон, перестал бы спорить на всякую чушь!

\- И-и-игорь! 

\- Артем! - сказал Акинфеев. - Ты так заявляешь, будто я тебя укусил, - и тут же осёкся.

\- А ты что хотел бы?! - подколол его Дзюба, воспользовавшись ситуацией, озернулся, ища пути отступления и рванул вприпрыжку.

Акинфеев, который вообще не любил долго прикалываться, но сейчас он кинул в Артёма пучком травы, на ходу спрашивая: - А о чём вы таки поспорили?

Артём не уступил: - Догони, тогда узнаешь!

\- Зря, Артём, бегать я хорошо умею.

Черчесов, хотевший сказать что-то Акинфееву: - И... - но его перебил опять оживший Смолов.

\- И...- обречённо застонал он, давя на переносицу двумя пальцами. В сотый раз рассматривая свои пальцы, а точнее татуировки на них, с не поддельным интересом.

Станислав Саламович, игнорируя все предупреждения, что его подопечный в таком состоянии может быть очень опасен, всё-таки подошёл к нему и стал напротив.

\- Чего мне теперь с тобой делать, Федя, - обратился он к Смолову, вздыхая, - не прикажешь мне же тебя поцеловать! - тренер всплеснул руками. - Аки спящую красавицу... - оскалился, сжал кулак и даже зарычал - от бессилия. Твою мать, чемпионат на носу, а тут такое, мистика какая-то. Чёрт.

Смолов будто "проснулся", но радости тренеру это не добавило:   
\- Значимость этих проблем настолько очевидна, что консультация с широким активом играет важную роль в формировании существенных финансовых и административных условий... - еле выговорил он, привлекая внимание снова.

Черчесов от этого был готов побиться головой об бетонный причал, о что угодно, только всё закончилось бы; и главное, чтобы игрока в таком виде не увидели журналисты, иначе это будет провал ещё до старта - а говна они и так уже нахлебались, спасибо. Тренер подошёл к Смолову приобнял его за плечи, как полагается, и стал разгонять зевак:

\- Это всего лишь тренировочка... без паники, пацаны, - добавив чуть слышно, - застрелиться из кривого ружья!

Смолов вдруг поддакнул тренеру, что он даже выдохнул от облегчения, отправляя подопечного в раздевалку:  
\- Иди, отдохни! - потом следом вдогонку. - И чтоб больше никаких споров с Дзюбой, шутнички.

Смолов дополз до раздевалки и вырубился, вытянув ноги, через некоторое время был слышен его храп. Так даже лучше.

Но вопреки всему, веселье продолжалось, тренировка продолжалась, а Марио Фернандес напевал на ходу: - В нядях тунди вири в гетьях! Тирит в ворд ах! Яра керда! - а когда упал, то завопил на все поле, - Ябанна нас ос!

Это было так смешно, что засмеялся даже Саламыч, качая головой и поднимая Марио с поля: - Ну, и чему вы его учите? - говорил он. - Продолжаем, пацаны! - вытер слезы из глаз. - Как дети, честное слово!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сообщите, если пробела нет, желательно через ПБ. Мой клава очень туп-туп.


End file.
